The Path to Recovery
by PiratePrincess29
Summary: Abby gets Henry into a psych ward instead of killing him and promises to be there every step of the way until he's healed. But the question is, can a killer really be healed or will he just play the wolf in sheep's clothing so as to get out? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just an idea that came to mind. Let me know if I should continue or not, I have an idea of where it could go but just want to make sure that you guys like the story first. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Harper's Island belongs to CBS.**

* * *

_I stood there, shocked. Henry, my best friend for as long as I could remember, had basically confessed to the murders of my father and all of my friends. How does someone react to that? And he was my brother. Henry. My half-brother and the son of the man who strung my mother up in a tree. My mother? No. _Our_ mother. The realization literally took my breath away. How could this even be possible? _

_And here he was, looking at me with that smile of his, expecting it all to be ok. For me to be ok with what he did. What he and his _father_ did. What did he consider it, some kind of sick male bonding? Damn that Wakefield. For killing my mother, my father, but most of all, for killing Henry. The _real_ Henry. The one that I knew and called every day and went to for help and comfort. The Henry Dunn that I loved was gone, replaced by this self-righteous sociopath who had killed over twenty people just to be alone with me._

_I couldn't help but think that, despite the fact that I didn't want it and thought it was completely wrong, was it was the greatest confession of love. And I realized now why the love I've always felt for him was so brotherly. Why it never turned into something more. And to think… he had known for seven years and never told me._

_What does he expect from me? I want to help him. The Henry I know had to be somewhere in there. If he could just get some professional help, undo the sick brain-washing Wakefield did… He didn't have to go to jail. He could plead insanity. But the strange thing was, I had never seen him look saner than in this very moment, looking at me with adoration in his eyes. And it frightened me, that kind of love. _

_Because it was that love that prompted him to go on this killing spree. J.D. was right. It really _was_ all about me. And to think that if I hadn't come… all those people would still be alive now._

_Cal, Chloe, Trish, J.D., Beth, Lucy, Uncle Marty, Sully, Danny, Mr. Wellington, my dad… The list of Henry and Wakefield's victims went on and on. But he had killed his father, his own flesh and blood… for me. _

"Do you know how powerful that is, that kind of love?"_ he had said about his father. And right now, I was thinking the same thing about his love for me. Not that is justified his actions in any way. He was still unstable and capable of hurting me, himself, and Jimmy. _

_Oh God… Jimmy. Was he even alive?_

"_Abby…" he said, breaking the silence. "I need to know you'll stay with me. Promise you won't run away." His voice sounded so pained. "Promise you won't leave me. I love you."_

_With every fiber of my being, I knew what I had to do. I had to go, get out of here, find Jimmy and get off this stupid island I once called home. Home… Could it perhaps be home again? A home, me and Henry and this island? He had said we were his home. Maybe it could make things right again. Just me and my best friend. Forever. Like I'd wanted when we were kids. Like I wanted… now._

"_Ok." I said simply._

* * *

"Miss Mills?" Doctor Livingston asked, shaking me out of my reverie.

I blink a few times. "I'm sorry."

"Miss Mills, we've been here for fifteen minutes and all I've gotten from you is a blank stare." Sympathy radiated from his eyes. "I know you've been through a lot. But by being here, you're helping us help Henry."

Right. Henry. This wasn't about me. It was about helping my best friend.

"I have these dreams." I said quietly. "About Henry and the island and what happened that week."

He furrowed his brows, scribbling something on my file. A file… A therapist's file. It had been Jimmy's suggestion. He thought that maybe I'd need someone to help me get through this. Yes, I had him to lean on this time but there was nothing he could do about my confusion. My mixed feelings about having hurt my best friend, knocking him out with the handle of that boarding knife. I could have killed him. I know I came close to doing it, too. But I couldn't do it. He was still my Henry. He was just led down the wrong path and needed to be reminded of who he once was and what was right and wrong.

"Tell me what happens."

I struggled with this, much as I struggled with everything the past few weeks. "I… Well, I stay." I admitted sheepishly, shrugging my shoulders.

"With Henry." He clarified and I nodded my head yes. "And why do you think that is?"

I didn't really know what to say. I knew the answer, but would he institutionalize me too if I told him the truth? Poor J.D. He had been institutionalized all those years when really, it was Henry who needed the help. He just hid it well, like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"I think it's because… part of me, the part that loved… loves Henry did want that. I wanted it when we were kids, I hated that he had to leave." I sighed heavily. This was harder than I thought. It would be a lie to say I didn't think about what it would have been like if I'd stayed and we'd lived out our childhood dream and I suppose that's why the dreams came so often. "In a way, he was just trying to make that come true for us. Create the life we wanted when we were younger." The tears flowed freely now from my tired eyes. "I just wish he would have told me he wanted that instead of letting his dad ruin his life. The Dunns were great parents. I don't know how he could have let Wakefield do this to him!"

"Miss Mills?" the doctor asked, trying his best calm me down. "Abigail. It's not your fault. Henry chose this. He chose to follow in his father's footsteps and it had nothing to do with his obsession with you."

I looked up at him, my eyes red from crying. "He told me he loved me. It was for me. All of it. He killed for me, in my name. It is my fault. I'm his best friend and I never saw it coming."

"I think that's enough for today, Miss Mills. I'll see you next week?" he asked, adjusting his glasses.

A sudden need came over me. I needed to know that he was alright. "When can I see him?"

"Miss Mills, I don't think it's such a good idea. It's far too early in his treatment." He smiled apologetically.

"I'm all he has left. He needs to know he's not alone and that there are people who still care about him and are waiting for him to get better." I tried to control my emotions. "He needs something to look forward to once he's out."

Dr. Livingston frowned. "Miss Mills, _if_ he gets out. You understand the man is a sociopath based on what you've told me. If he really did kill all of those people, there's still the law to deal with."

In that moment, I regretted ever bringing Henry here. I should have known. Look what a psych ward had done to J.D. Oh God, what have I done?

"I need to see him, Doctor. I just want to talk to him." I had to. "Please?"

The doctor pursed his lips and nodded, much to my satisfaction. "Five minutes, Miss Mills."

"Thank you!"

I eagerly followed him into a white hallway and stepped into room 218. There I saw Henry sitting on a small cot, his face resting in his hands. I gasped as I saw him. It had been weeks… He must hate me now.

The doctor must have said something I wasn't paying attention to because suddenly, Henry lifted his head and saw me.

He looked conflicted, bouts between joy and anger occurring on his face. I knew he'd be upset. What could I do? Smile at him? Wouldn't _that_ be ironic?

Instead, I turned to Dr. Livingston. "Can we have a minute alone?" And the doctor left, keeping an eye through the window to make sure nothing happened.

"Henry, I…" My voice broke with a sob. I completely betrayed him. I wanted to apologize, to tell him I still loved him, he was my brother, after all. How could I not love him? He was family. My only family I had left.

He stood up slowly and walked up to me hesitantly, half-expecting me to run or cower in fear. He looked so broken, almost like… almost like my Henry. "Abby?"

"It's me, Henry. I'm here. I'm so sorry!" I shouted, throwing myself onto him, hugging him as tightly as I could.

"No, Abby. _I'm_ sorry. I should have realized that's not what you wanted." He sighed. "I know you. You wouldn't have wanted our friends out of the way. You loved them."

"You did, too." I whispered in his ear. "I don't think you meant to hurt anyone."

"Did you mean what you said? Back at the cliffs?" he asked seriously, his hands placed on my shoulders.

I tried thinking back to that day, closing my eyes and letting the memories take over.

"_You have _me_!"_

"_I don't _want_ you!"_

I slowly exhaled. "No. I mean… I didn't want the part of you that killed our friends. I wanted the part of you that I could call in the middle of the night to talk about life and the part of you that cared and loved everyone around him. Does that make sense?"

"I'm in a psych ward, Abby, but I'm not stupid." He replied, chuckling. "It's me, Abby. It's the Henry you wanted. The other part of me, well… I think he died with my father."

I nodded. "I really hope so. Listen, Henry… when you're out, I want you to come stay with me."

"What about Jimmy?" he asked, genuinely concerned about the arrangement.

"Jimmy's not living with me." A lie. He was and we were engaged to be married. I took the ring off before I came inside. I needed Henry to get better. To hold on to the fantasy of being with me someday. Because if there was a chance of him being with me, he would fight. He would fight the Wakefield inside him and get better.

So I would let him think about our non-existent future.

"We're through, me and him." I almost regretted lying to him after seeing the look of pure happiness on his face. _Almost_.

"Really?" he asked, smiling from ear to ear.

I nodded. "And um, after you're out, we can just move on. So you have to get out soon. I miss my best friend." Which was absolutely true. I missed my Henry. And I didn't know if it was possible to get him back but I would let these people try. They had degrees for a reason, this was their specialty. As for the law, I would take my inheritance from my dad and help get Henry the best defense lawyer.

Jimmy wouldn't be too pleased but I couldn't let Henry rot in jail. He could live somewhere where people would watch over him and I would visit. Every week. I wouldn't… _couldn't_ leave him behind.

Shea and Madison would do everything in their power to send him away to jail forever but I couldn't let that happen, even if it meant cutting off ties with them. Henry meant more to me than they did.

"I'll see you next week?" I said, smiling. For the first time, it really did feel like old times.

He smiled back. "Yeah. Next week."

I turned around to leave but felt him pull my arm as he said, "Hey, Abby?"

"Yeah?" I asked, looking back at him.

"I really am sorry. You should hate me for what I did but you're still here." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "You're my everything, Abby. See you next week."

I walked out of his room before he had the chance to stop me again. Dr. Livingston was waiting there with a confused look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm just wondering how you could talk to him so easily. He killed your father, Miss Mills. Murdered your friends." Like I needed him to remind me.

I blinked a few times. "He also saved my life. Look, I'm not saying what he did is ok, it's not. But he stopped it. And he's going to get better. I know he is." I said with conviction and walked to the front desk where I signed myself out.

I knew what I had said in there was true. I was all the family Henry had left and I would stay with him until he got better. Even if it meant lying, deceiving, and betraying him the way he did to me. I would not abandon him.

I _will_ not abandon him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This update has been sitting on my computer for months so, thanks to Indecisively Yours for reminding me about it. This chapter's for you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harper's Island.**

**

* * *

**

**_Henry POV_**

It had been a Tuesday. I was brought in to the Seattle Institute of Psychiatry for professional help, courtesy of Abby. Back at the island, they had tied me up and thought I was unconscious but _oh_… I heard _everything_. And what I heard gave me a semblance of hope for my future. My future with Abby.

_I could hear Abby incessantly choking on her sobs. Jimmy tried whispering words of comfort to her but I guess he just didn't know that words didn't mean much to Abby Mills. He didn't know that the best way to comfort her was to just let her be and hold her. No words, no soothing gestures. Being there was enough for her. He just didn't know how all I did was sit with her and let her cry on my shoulder when her mother was killed, when she had to leave the island, when it was the first year anniversary of her mother's death, or when she lost her first job. Staying with her proved that I cared more than a verbal confession of the sort could. But it sure did kill me when she said she loved that son of a bitch who should be dead right now._

_"We have to kill him, Abby." Jimmy had said decidedly._

_Abby shook her head. "No, I… I can't. You don't know Henry like I do. He didn't-"_

_"Well you obviously didn't know him very well, then, huh?" he'd shouted._

_Abby had been taken aback by his sudden outburst. How could he treat her like that? I would _never_ treat her that way. I would cherish her like the wonderful treasure that she is. Abby doesn't deserve to be yelled at. Yup, he _definitely_ should be dead right now._

_Jimmy sighed. "I'm sorry, Abby. That was out of line."_

_"It's ok. We're all a bit stressed right now." And she had looked around her, painfully realizing that 'we all' consisted of only herself, Jimmy, and I. It pained me to think I did this to her. Took away all her loved ones._

Well, I smirked inwardly, not _all_ her loved ones. She still had me. She'd _always_ have me. I would never leave her. But she thought I had it in me to hurt her. She was scared of me. I've known her all her life and she was actually _scared_ of me! Of course, I couldn't blame her. I was scared of my father when I first met him, too.

But soon, that all faded. And it didn't matter that he'd killed people. He was just… dad. And I killed him for her. Did she not see that? It wasn't easy but I would do anything necessary to keep Abby out of harm's way. And to think that Dad had wanted me to hurt her. She was nothing like her- _our_ -mother. She was loving and beautiful and wonderful and would never hurt me, just as I'd never hurt her.

But the end of that boarding knife would sure leave a nasty bruise on my head. I suppose I deserve it, though, having slapped her back in the shed. I never thought it was possible to feel such remorse and how ironic that the guilt I felt was not for those I killed but rather for the one person I kept alive.

And how ironic that despite the fact that I'd killed nearly everyone she loved (with the exception of myself) that she wanted to keep _me_ alive.

Maybe there was still hope for us and for our future. Together. _Forever_.

And it was a Thursday… _last_ Thursday, to be exact, that she had come to visit me. God, she looked so beautiful. Still as pale as ever but her eyes didn't have as much sadness as I'd expected. As I'd once seen.

I thought she was going to yell at me, tell me she hated me, and condemn me for killing all those people. But I should have known better. She's the one who somehow convinced Jimmy not to kill me and bring me here. She thought I needed help. Oh, Abby. Bless her for trying but the truth is, I don't need any help. I'm not my dad. If I was, I would have killed her. I chose love, not death.

Death was just a way for me to get to love. A means to an end, in a way. But I should have known she wouldn't see it that way. I could tell she hadn't forgiven me yet but she was going to visit me again tomorrow.

That had to mean something. And she was through with Jimmy. How perfect could things get? Of _course_ she was through with Jimmy. She must have realized the magnitude of what I did for her. It's the greatest profession of love anyone could give to somebody else. I did it for _her_. Not to impress my father or enjoy myself, because I didn't enjoy killing Trish or Sully. They were the hardest. But I pushed on through because I knew the only way to be with her was to get rid of them.

They'd stand in our way.

And now, she wants me to stay with her. Doesn't she know by now I'd follow her anywhere? Wherever she wants to go, we can go. It'll finally be the perfect ending we've wanted since childhood.

Oh no, 2:00. Every single day that old Dr. Livingston came in, sat down, and talked to me. He didn't even try to do what psychologists do, like analyze why I did what I did. No, he would just talk. And it infuriated me because I didn't know what he was up to. I wasn't in control of the situation and I sure didn't like it.

He reminded me of Richard, Shea's husband. Not such a good thing when you remind your patient of the man he harpooned, but the two were very similar. Richard had always been an ass and this doctor… I don't know. I know I promised Abby no more killing but let's just say he annoyed the hell out of me.

Of course, I couldn't complain too much. Abby had put me in the best mental hospital money could buy. I had my own room, television, even a phone! And the food wasn't so bad, either. All that was missing was Abby but I was just sure she'd come see me again. After my appointment tomorrow, I'm sure.

Dr. Livingston walked in, looking all professional, and sat down across from me. Funny how these people weren't scared of someone who killed or helped plot to kill over twenty people. I'll never understand it myself.

"So, Mr. Dunn. How are you today?" he asked. The same old question just like yesterday and the day before last.

I smiled. "Please, Doctor. It's Henry." Might as well play on his level.

"Henry." He smiled back. "How has this week treated you?"

"I'm doing great." I replied simply. The less I said, the better.

He adjusted his glasses. "Is that because Miss Mills is coming tomorrow?"

"Something like that."

"Are you going to give me any more than just three-word answers, Henry? I deal with difficult people everyday but the thing is… I think you're smarter than them." He paused, and I tried to contemplate what he meant by what he said. "Can you tell me what happened on the island? Why you killed all those people to be alone with your sister? Why you gave in to Wakefield, excuse me, your _father_ so easily?"

I was taken aback. After weeks of him just coming in, talking about the weather, I really hadn't expected him to be so damn forward. Well, if he was going to go there…

"Abby _isn't_ my sister. We might be related through her mother but we've gone our entire lives without knowing yet still, somehow, we managed to become and stay best friends all this time. Have you ever had a best friend who was a girl, Doctor Livingston?" He just shook his head. I thought not. "That's right. Because they don't exist. I've always had feelings for Abby and helping her pick out what to wear on dates with Jimmy hurt, because _I_ wanted to be the guy she'd dress up for. But… if I had brought it up back then, it would have been awkward. Our relationship would never be the same and I didn't want that to end. So… When I finally met my dad, he _hated_ Abby. Thought he was just like our mom but I knew better. I only went along with the plan because the end result was Abby. I was never planning to kill her. I think deep down, Dad knew too but whether he did or not he sure did a good job of pretending to be oblivious. Now you probably think the way I feel about Abby is wrong. But all I've ever wanted was for us to be in each other's lives. Now tell me, Doctor. Is that so wrong?"

I sure showed him. "No, Henry, it isn't. But you do realize that you killed innocent people." Did he think I was stupid?

"Of course I do." In my defense, as I said, it was for Abby. That might not cut in court but if this guy wanted honesty, he was going to get it. "It might have been an unorthodox way of going about it but I have what I want."

"And what is that, Henry?" Once again, the man's pen was rapidly moving across his pad of paper. What I would give to see what he was writing about me.

"Abby." I replied simply. "She may not be mine yet, which is understandable. There's healing involved. But I have to heal, too. I'm not a heartless bastard, Doctor. I loved those people. I miss them everyday. But just the thought that someday... maybe not now, but someday... Abby will be mine. That's what gets me through it. Call me a psychopathic killer, if you'd like. But I'm nothing if not logical."

"Indeed, Henry." His eyes had narrowed. I wonder what he was thinking. "I'll leave you for now. Same time tomorrow?"

I nodded, so looking forward to our next talk. Because our next talk would be tomorrow. And tomorrow, Abby was coming. I smiled to myself as he left the room, losing myself in thoughts of Miss Abby Mills.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to two recent reviews, I couldn't resist! Knocked out this chapter last night. Be on the lookout for more to come soon! :) **

**Disclaimer: Harper's Island is the property of CBS. (Though I wish I owned Jimmy.)**

* * *

Abby took the bus home and was leaning her head against the window, a solemn look on her face. The LA sunshine was as bright as could be but that did nothing to help up her mood. Realistically, she should have been crushed at seeing the man who, along with his father, the man who had brutally murdered her mother seven years ago, killed all of her friends and remaining family. _Well, not _all_ my family._ She kept reminding herself. The truth is, she'd been _ecstatic_ to see him. And that thought pained her. How could she even look him in the eye after what he did to her? To everyone?

_But he's your best friend. He's your brother. He loves you._

_He did it all for you.  
_

She sighed. All of those things were true, she couldn't help it. And he had always been a good person. If that horrible man, Wakefield, hadn't gotten to him, it's likely that none of this would have ever happened. She recalled what he told her back at the house on the island... about how on the day of the rampage, he'd almost been killed by his father. Maybe it would've been better if Wakefield hadn't recognized him. Henry would've never been changed like that.

_Stop this!_ She scolded herself. _This isn't doing anyone any good._ Abby knew she had to be there for him. She promised Henry she would be. Other thoughts passed through her mind. After all, it had only been just under three months since the killings took place. It seemed like an eternity ago to her, though. She and Jimmy had done a good job of trying to heal and creating a world for each other that was all their own. No fear, no hatred, no death... But their world wasn't perfect. Yes, they were engaged to be married and absolutely in love but they had their disagreements here and there. Mainly centered around Henry.

It was Jimmy who'd suggested she go see a therapist, hoping it'd help her to talk to someone who could evaluate her words better than he could. But she didn't need that. All she needed was someone to hold her and just let her grieve. Not only the deaths of those who were gone too soon but also her own life. What could have been. If the deaths never happened, if the rampage never happened, if she'd known about her brother... If she could have stopped him. If she could have _saved_ him.

It was those thoughts that unnerved Jimmy the most. He didn't even know she'd come to visit Henry today. All the times she'd suggested it, he'd flat out refused and told her it wasn't a good idea. Better to ask for forgiveness, in this case, than permission. And so she went.

Her eyes scanned the rest of the bus and she saw that a few rows up, a mother sat with her two children. A small boy and girl. Brother and sister. That could have been her. Would such a tragedy ever come to affect them? _Don't be stupid._ She shook her head. No, something like that would never happen to anyone else. These poor children didn't know loss, and they shouldn't. They should always stay together. They should always be friends.

A sudden squeal caused Abby to jump in her side and her eyes to widen. Panic started to set in until she noticed that it was just the two siblings, having a laugh with one another. _Will Henry and I ever be like that?_ No. No, things would never be normal for them. Abby had never been an overly jealous person but right now, she couldn't help wonder why those two children could have a normal relationship when she and her brother couldn't.

* * *

"Jimmy? I'm home!" She called as she walked into our newly rented one-bedroom apartment.

Her fiance walked out of the bathroom, drying his hands with a towel. "Hey, Abby. How was work?" His eyes went down to her own hands and he noticed her left hand was bare. "Where's your ring?"

Abby wound her hands together nervously. "Yeah, uh... about that. I didn't go in today. I... went to see him, Jimmy." She replied, shrugging and wincing preemptively.

"What, you mean Henry?" He asked, his nostrils flaring. "Listen, I thought we talked about this, I don't want you seeing him!"

"No, Jimmy, _you_ talked about this. I could barely get a word in!" She looked at him pleadingly. "He's my brother."

"Abby, I can't believe that after everything he's done to you, you've got any sympathy for the guy!" Jimmy ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "That guy? Your friend? Your _brother_? Yeah, he threatened to _kill_ you if I didn't sign the confession. He was going to kill me and stuff the note in my pocket so he could go off with you and live the sick, twisted life he wanted." Tears started to gather in Abby's eyes and the last thing he wanted was to make her cry. She had cried enough over the past few months. "Hey, come here."

Abby closed the distance between them and held onto him for dear life, his warm grip comforting, her tears wetting his gray shirt. But he didn't mind. Jimmy never minded. "I love you, Jimmy. _You_. Not him. But he needs help. And he can't know about us, it'd kill him." She pulled back, looking him in the eye. "Please say you'll help me."

"I'm not... I'm not alright with the idea that he gets to see you. He's unstable, what if-"

Abby shook her head. "No. No, you didn't see him, today. He's better. Or on his way to being better." She gave her husband-to-be a deep kiss, pouring all her emotions into it. "Please. I know we'll never be able to trust him but... I can't let him down. He was there when-"

"Look, I know he means a lot to you. Meant... Anyway, let me just ask you one thing." He reached into her jean pocket, held her hands, and slipped the diamond ring onto her finger. "How can you ever - how can we ever - expect to move on if every week, you're faced with the past?"

Smiling at her ring, the man in front of her, and their happy future together, she sighed. "We'll just have to find a way."

"Abby..." His voice was weaker this time, less insistent. As if he knew that there was no way Henry Dunn would ever escape their lives. As if he'd already given up. And Abby hated that, she hated the fact that she was somehow, however inadvertently, hurting him. But more than anything, she believed in what she said. She would make it work.

_They_ would make it work.


End file.
